bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 1
The Beginning My name is Clayton Mason, but my friends call me C-Money. I'm 15 years old but yet, I strong for my age. I used to live in Carcer City, Liberty State with my family. I have a mom and I use to have a dad. He was a SWAT unit for the CCPD for a couple of years. He was the best out of all the other SWAT units. But he was killed when I was eleven. He died in the train yards during a manhunt on November 19, 2003. I loved my dad more than my mom because he took care of me more than mom has in her life. She mistreats me alot for nothing. So during the next four years, I did alot of bad things to piss off my mom. I stole cars, did graffiti, beat people up and vadalize property (mostly around the Weapona Hills Residental District where alot of the rich people lived) and I never even got arrested once but I do have a rap sheet though. But one day, I gone too far. My teacher was fussing me out because I said "Dammit" out loud during class. Thinking of my mom at the time, I beat up my teacher in front of the class. I was then arrested for assult and expelled from my school (Carcer City Academy, which was a all grade school for the city, not a boarding school). I was in jail for the next three days. Man, it sucked. But I was release without trial for unknown reasons. My mom was there and she told me that I was going to Bullworth tomorrow. So I got my things ready, said good bye to my friends and the next day, my mom drove me to the airport, where I aborted a plane and was on my way to Bullworth. So here I am, riding a cab to the worst school in the country, Bullworth Academy. I ain't afraid of the place. It just what I watched on Weazel News. There was a riot at the school sometime before summer break begun. Some socipathic kid named Gary Smith caused chaos so he can take over the school. But one student named Jimmy Hopkins, who was expelled a few days before the riot, took him down by first taking down the cliques and then Gary. Of course, Gary was arrested and sent for trial, which he was found quilty. So Gary has been sent to the Happy Volts Ayslum in this town. But there was rumors that he was going to be sent to the Dixmor Ayslum in Cottonmouth, Florida. But that was just rumors, rumors are not true. The cab pulled up at a front gate, so I asume that this was Bullworth Academy. "Here we are, Bullworth Academy. That will be $10", said the cab driver. "Ten bucks!!!! We didn't even go that far from the airport", I said. The cab driver got angry and said, "Look here, I drove you 10 miles from Bullworth International Airport to here. Now give me $10". "Rip-off", I yelled as I handed him the 10 bucks. I got out of the cab and went to the trunk to get my lunggage. As soon as I got on the sidewalk with my luggage, the cab driver drove away quickly. "Idiot", I said to myself. I wasn't calling myself an idiot, I always say that word when I think something is stupid. Dollar-per-mile was very stupid for a taxi system. As I was still standing there, a woman came up from behind me. "You must be Clayton Mason", she said. "I perfer C-Money and how do you know who I am?" I asked. "Your mother was here yesterday. Welcome to Bullworth Academy. My name is Ms. Danver. Dr. Crabblesnitch is expecting you in his study". "Bye", I said as I turned and started walking in the direction of the street. "You can't just walk around town without seeing Dr. Crabblesnitch", Ms. Danver said. I turned around to her direction and yelled, "I don't need this crap, alright. Alot of sh*t has happened to me in the past week. And the last thing I need is some old man judging me?" "Fine, leave. But if you end up in prison, don't complain to me", she yelled back. That got my attention. I already went to jail for three days, I don't want to go to prison for three years or more. "Fine, I'll come", I said. So I followed her through the gates onto the campus up to a big building with three floors and a clock tower. I had to asume that it was the main building. I followed her into the main building and up some stairs till we got to the front office. From there, I entered Dr. Crabblesnitch's office. "You must be Clayton Mason", he said. I didn't want to currect him that it was C-Money. He doesn't look like a kind of guy that jokes around. "Let's look in your rap sheet", he said before he opened it. "You have a far worse rap sheet than Jimmy Hopkins. Don't worry, we'll change you before you leave this town. Here is your schecle for the year and this is your dorm room number. You will be staying with Pedro and Sheldon. They're about 11 years old, so don't hurt them or you will have detention for the whole week. Is that clear?" "Yes, sir", I said. Great, I though. I'm going to be sleeping with little kids. Man, this sucks. Category:Blog posts